Last Object Standing: The Movie
Last Object Standing: The Movie is a Object Show Horror-Action Friendship Movie to be released in November, 27, 2018. Summary Pinkella the villain vampire bat and her minions wanted to bit all the contestants turn into vampires. But luckily then, Carlie Mcgill can stop her from bitting all the Contestants. Plot ''' In the Land of Last Object Standing, A Cockroach Fennec Fox named Carlie Mcgill is met the LOS Characters. She met the Contestants, but Shtap Sign tells her when she was a savage but she was nice as he let her going. A Pink Bat named Pinkella with her Minions has a plan to bite all the Contestants. Carlie was walking and meeting them when Pinkella the bat lives in the tree and spotted her. She told her minions to have a plan to bite the Contestants turn into Vampires. Pinkella saw Deo the Prankster as she bits him, In the night as he was turn into a Vampire, then her minions bit Cologne, Pineapple and Glowstick was transforming too. Carlie Mcgill was in the big bush until she seeing Pinkella and her minions bite all the Contestants turn into vampires. She was telling Tie and Virtual Roy about these villains bitting all the Contestants turning into VAMPIRES!!!. Ginger Ale was right when he told them, but Deo bit him as Carlie Mcgill Fight him when Pinkella caught them. Tie ask her "Go to the Edible Objects Inc. So you go find them to stop the bats." She was rushing through the Edible Objects Inc when she was meeting them. She was telling Cash and the Gang what she was doing to stop the bats. She was turning into a superhero in fox outfit to stop the bats. Before she leaves she saw 3 forest Companions, Rokku, Blizzy and Hedger when Steak gave her. Carlie Mcgill was off to a adventure with her animal friends. In the River, Hedger saw a Otter Pup who swims with her Family and her name is Olivia as she joins them. In the Forest, Blizzy saw a Chipmunk and his name Charlesy as he will join them too. In the Article, Rokku saw Arbbie the Arctic Fox Cub as he will join them as well. As Carlie Mcgill and her Animal Friends are Arrived in the Bat Cave but Carlie Mcgill knows which tunnel is Pinkella's Lair. Her tag lights up Purple when Cash calls her "Maybe is the right tunnel or left, I don' know?" When Carlie Mcgill is headed to the right tunnel, but is a booby trap as she ran away. She thinking that the lair was in the left tunnel as she goes. So they in the Lair while Pinkella the Bat saw them "How do you bite all the Contestants?" Carlie Mcgill Said. Pinkella shows them there in the jail cell because they are all Vampires. Carlie and the Animal Friends are running away, but the bat minion got Carlie Mcgill and he went back to Pinkella. The Animal Friends are safe & sound and they know that Carlie was caught as they inside the cave to rescue her. '''Cast Carlie Mcgill the Cockroach Fennec Fox Pinkella the Bat (Villain) Pinkella's Minions (Henchmen) Hula Quokka Friends of Army Hedger the Hedgehog Blizzy the Robot Beaver Rokku the Eastern Raccoon Olivia the Otter Pup Charlesy The Chipmunk Arbbie the Arctic Fox Cub Tie Virtual Roy Ginger Ale Shtap Sign 9-Ball Cash Bubba Fudge Stained Glass Martini Cannon Ball Steak Kiwi 50p Jaffa Cake Deodorant\Deo Violin Fedora Band-Aid Cologne Ferrero Rocher Pierogi Aspirin Cartridge Pineapple Glowstick Lettuce Siren Songs/Soundtrack Everything At Once (Nightcore Version) (Going to LOS Land Scene) Tonight We Strike - The Lion Guard (Nightcore Version) Remember the Name - Fort Minor (Go to the Cave Scene) My Demons - Starset (Fight The Bats Scene) Light 'Em Up - Fall Out Boy (Ending Scene) Shorts Party Time Carlie Mcgill Olivia was doing some tricks Blizzy's Adventure of the Forest How Hedger met Cash and the Gang Carlie's FairyTale Story Games Carlie's Bat Quest Cash & the Gang and a search for Carlie Mcgill YouTube Videos Carlie Mcgill appears in Last Object Standing by RobloxFTW CreepyPastasFTL (Don't jump into the deep hole) Survive the Area 51 (Last Object Standing Characters and Carlie Mcgill the Cockroach Fennec Fox) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL No Capes (Last Object Standing with Carlie Mcgill Version) by RobloxFTW CreepyPastasFTL Carlie Mcgill vs Jeff the Killer in Last Object Standing by RobloxFTW CreepyPastasFTL Animal Patrol Team in Last Object Standing Class by RobloxFTW CreepyPastasFTL (Request by ParappaTheRapper Rules Est. 2002 EDCP) Trivia * Carlie McGill is a new main character from the new Nickelodeon show called Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * Pinkella has the siimilar name to the Mixels character. * A fox suit is a based of the Beanie Boos Slick. * Hula Quokka Friends of Army is similar to the Hula Friends of Army from Larryboy. * Blizzy was not damage. Instead, she got electronic all by herself. * Blizzy was a Animal Mechanical Beaver when she was transform into a racing speed power like Mouse. Studios 20th Century Fox Blue Sky Studios RealRockNRollaaa ProductionCategory:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Object Show Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:November 2018 Releases Category:Action Category:Horror films Category:Adventure Category:Animated movies Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Kids & Family Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films